The proposed research aims toward a systematic evaluation of existing measures of social support among the elderly. Perhaps more important, efforts will be made to integrate the various dimensions of support into a theoretically meaningful framework, and to examine the relationship between these dimensions and the health and well-being of older adults. In particular, the proposed secondary data analysis project has the following objectives: 1. To develop explicit measurement models of the various dimensions of social support, including social integration, received support, and provided by the study participants, anticipated support, the negative or undesirable elements of social interaction, and satisfaction with social support. 2. To estimate the structural linkages among the various dimensions of social support with data from six surveys and to integrate these dimensions into a series of multidimensional models of supportive social relations. 3. To develop cross-sectional and longitudinal structural equation models that systematically assess the impact of the full range of social support dimensions on the health and well-being of older adults. Data for the proposed study come from two nationwide and four local surveys.